The Orange of Winter
by Blagony
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been married for 3 days. On one cold winter night, everything changes for them. One-shot


Harry and Hermione Potter were lying on a bed together enjoying each others warmth. It actually seemed quite normal until you saw Hermione emotionless on the bed, letting Harry do whatever he pleased to her body. For the past few days, it seemed like Hermione only cared about the status and riches Harry would provide her. She was planning to leave him for Ron, even if she didn't have her parents approval. She hated her parents to the core for assigning her a marriage with Harry. But, in her mind she didn't know why she hated Harry so much, and why he loved her so much. She sighed as she pretended to fall asleep.

After Harry was asleep, she got out of bed and walked out of the house into the gloomy night. Hermione shivered as she walked through the cold violent winds. She then sat on a park bench waiting for Ron to show up. Yet, he didn't.

Instead, a old man in a long gray trench coat walked towards here and said, "You know, for starters, you should appreciate your husband some more and you should probably also actually love him..." Hermione jumped back for she was uncertain how the old man knew her, and her situation. Was she hallucinating, or was it reality? She cautiously looked up as she saw none other than Harry's dead godfather, Sirius Black. Just when she was about to react, Sirius reached out and pressed her on the head. She felt dizzy for one second, but she quickly gained composure. She looked at him and asked, "What the heck did you just do to me old man? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sirius Black ignored her as he said, "I'm just came here for one thing, showing you your future."

Hermione was bewildered, for the town was suddenly colder and much more shabbier than before. Sirius Black walked with her down the street as he casually talked. "Now you see, in this scenario you are married to Ron. Without Harry's charity and kindness, the town would be like this. You should take a look at your house before you go do anything to crazy." She ignored Sirius as she walked to the house where she and Harry lived. Inside, she saw 2 children playing and a happy wife and husband. She smiled as she knew that it was Ron and her. Sirius chuckled as he saw here satisfied expression.

She glared at Sirius and shooed him away. She curiously looked inside another window, but this time there was a crying women staring at a picture of her ex-husband. She blinked a couple times to see if she was in a illusion, it couldn't be herself right?

Sirius Black cautiously approached her as she looked into the window. "You see Hermione, you won't know what you have until you lose it. Sure you can change this future, but it just depends on your will. Your supposed hate for Harry is because of your undeniable feeling for him. You should make a decision, to be like this, or to be with Harry." Tears started to drip from her eyes onto her frozen, red cheeks. She inaudibly whispered, "I failed you Harry, I really did." She kneeled onto the ground as she swore a silent oath. Suddenly, she fell on to a icy bench as she reappeared in the present. She got up and had a look of determination on her face, for she would not mess up this time.

As she entered the house, she saw Harry impatiently waiting there with a huge suitcase. "I hope this is what you wanted, cause I'm leaving to find someone who actually cares about me."

Hermione had a shocked expression as she rushed towards his side. "Harry, Harry, please don't leave me, I didn't mean what I mean't. Think about me! Think about our future!"

"Please," Hermione miserably and desperately sobbed as she dragged on to Harry's. He furiously slapped Hermione on the face, leaving a scarlet red mark. Her eyes filled with tears as she helplessly cried, "I know I have wronged you. This time I'll make things right, I swear."

Harry slowly turned around and pulled her so that they were centimeters apart. Harry screamed, "Have you ever thought about the feelings of other people when you manipulate them? Do you know how I felt when I heard you and Ron shamelessly making a plot to overthrow me? Were we ever even friends?"

Hermione looked at Harry as if she was in debt, "I didn't mean it, I hated you for the love you gave me, please just stop."

Harry pushed Hermione into a wall and began walking towards the door. Hermione helplessly sobbed as Harry left. "I didn't mean it, even if I used to hate you, I'll only love you. You'll be my only love for eternity." Harry halted as he turned back at her. He slowly, but intimidatingly walked up to her and crouched down to her current position. He wiped a tear of her face as he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione looked up in surprise and happiness. This time, she felt the indomitable spirit of love soaring through her like a phoenix who escaped it's cage. Her eyes leaked tears of happiness as she sincerely kissed Harry on the lips. How could she be so silly? Her happiness was right in front of her the entire time. All the things she been through with him, the peace they achieved by defeating Voldemort, it was all because of love. The ghost of Sirius Black smiled as he looked at the reunited couple embracing each other.

"Love is everlasting, even in the darkest of times."


End file.
